knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
World of Conquest (chapter)
World of Conquest (暗夜の世界, Anya no Sekai) lit. World of Dark Nights is the second chapter of KvD: Heroes. Part 1: Conquest Trial You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents: Xander, Celess, Kitty Sanders, and Nori. Xander lies in the top of the island waiting for your units to reach his attack range. The best way to defeat him is to send either Blue Tome unit or a Lance unit up North to the bridge. Then, send your Blue Tome unit to the bottom bridge in order to lure Kitty Sanders and Nori to their attack position. When your next Player Phase begins, attack and defeat Sanders and Nori. Also, if you have an Archer unit, a Blade unit, or a Red Tome unit, it should be easy to take out Celess if you can reach her. Note: Sanders has the ability to use any Inaxi Pardus Holyblood tome if he is set as the Fangmaster class by default. Some tomes will inflict critical damage on your playable units so carefully strategize each turn for some HB moves can stretch more than 5 units in range. Part 2: Lovely Bloom You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents: Nori (again), Rarg, Michio, and a Valihan Troubadour. Watch out, Rarg is an armored Lance unit whose attack and defense power are higher. The only way to defeat him is to use your Green Tome Unit or your powered-up Axe unit, especially if your Axe unit has a Hammer weapon. The best strategy to reach Nori and the Valihan Troubadour is to send two of your units to break the walls inside the fortress. Once you dealt with Rarg on the left and Michio on the right, take out Nori and the Valihan Troubadour before they heal to one another. Part 3: Callous Prince You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents: Snow Leopard Sanders, Zamak, Takara, and a Valihan Red Mage. To take out Zamak, you must send your powerful Archer unit, Tome unit, or Thief unit to the right side of the map and attack him on his range. To take out the Valihan Red Mage, send your powerful Lance unit or Blue Magic unit to the left side of the map to distract him. Remember, Sanders is a Red Cavalier unit and Takara is a Blue Mage unit. If you have an Axe-wielding Drakowing Rider and if you defeated Zamak beforehand, take out Takara as his defense is lower than his resistance. Also, Sanders is a cavalry unit and can't traverse through the forest tiles that well, so your units can be safe from his attacks for a while. But other than that, defeat Takara with your Lance unit or your Blue Tome unit. Part 4: Bewitching Princess You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents: Celess, Selene, Raraen, and a Valihan Lance Fighter. Move your Lance unit or your Blue Tome unit to the square right before the right bridge, that way it can lure Selene in range so you can take her out. Be sure to keep your Axe unit or your Green Tome unit on the back of your team from Selene, you might need to keep them alive in order to take out that Valihan Lance Fighter. When both Celess (Light Flier) and Raren (Drakowing Rider) fly forward to the front of your team, defeat them both with your Archer unit, your Blade unit (if you can reach them), or your Red Tome unit. Part 5: Prince of Conquest You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 3 opponents and one boss: Xander, Ad'stran, Peri, and a Valihan Axe Fighter. The map is basically an volcanic arena. The easiest way to take out Peri is to use your Axe unit to lure her into her attack range, that way you can defeat her at ease. Be aware that the other enemy units can charge forward. Once you dealt with Peri, defeat Xander and Ad'stran with either your strong Lance unit or your Blue Tome unit. You should also defeat a Valihan Axe Fighter with your own Blade unit or your Red Tome unit. Remember the weapon triangle and it should be easy to clear this stage. Chapter Script Script can be found here. Category:Chapters